


Lone Wolf 3

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [261]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski referenced, Sequel, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wolf Derek Hale, the Sheriff is a good father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The Lone Wolf tale continues.





	Lone Wolf 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> I'd planned to end this little series with one more drabble but then I received a heartfelt request from McDannoIsaNagron. So here's a double drabble to fulfill their wish (at least I hope it does!)
> 
> This series with definitely conclude with the next drabble!

(1)

“Yeah, Tara,” the Sheriff told his deputy. “Gonna be late getting to the station. I’ll explain later.”

Ending the call John rubbed his back, aching from a night sleeping upright on a couch. With a wolf resting its head in his lap. A wolf currently nowhere in sight.

He found Derek, too big to hide under it, back on the bed with his head under the sheets.

Saying Derek’s name got no reaction but after years of serving the community John knew human nature well, now including not altogether human nature too.

“You needed the company, Derek. Don’t be embarrassed.”

 

(2)

Derek shoved his head further under the bedding, the sound he made a canine equivalent of, “Please don’t look at me.”

“Listen to me, son. I came here yesterday to tell you no more howling ‘cause you miss your husband. You’re scaring people. I’ve got to get home and take a shower but I’m inviting you to sleep at my place till Stiles gets back. I can’t guarantee it still smells like him but you’re welcome to sleep in his old bed, OK? I’ll let myself out.”

Derek stayed under cover but the Sheriff didn’t miss the wolf’s tail wagging.


End file.
